Scavenger (Fallout 3)
|baseid = , |refid =various }} Scavengers are wastelanders operating as independent traders in the Capital Wasteland in 2277. Background Scavengers may appear at pre-set scavenger locations or as random encounters. Some scavengers will be accompanied by a pack brahmin, non-hostile guard dogs, non-hostile yao guai, or even robots. If asked about their merchandise (after Megaton is blown up) they will say people in Megaton no longer need things. Their comments can also reflect other PC actions such as helping Big Town residents. Scavengers that appear from random encounters may be programmed to guard an object or travel the wasteland. The object may be a vehicle, dead robot or a burning barrel. Their movement may simply be set to patrol the local vicinity, or travel across the map. In the cases of guarding vehicles and robots, they may react with hostility when approached, though they may still barter if dialogue is able to be started. Once traveling scavengers reach the location around their target, they remain there indefinitely. Scavengers always wear a roving trader outfit with some type of wasteland headwear. If worn, Eye-wear is typically in the form of either biker goggles or sunglasses. They are equipped with random low-to-mid level weapons. After the 1.2 patch, it seems scavengers have access to the weapons in their store inventory, causing them to often end up wielding high-powered weaponry such as missile launchers or flamers. Additionally, scavengers have noticeably higher than average health and combat skills than other human combatants, being marginally superior to Brotherhood of Steel paladins in terms of health and skill. Plus, as mentioned before, their combat skill is supplemented somewhat by using whatever weapon they have in their inventory that is the most powerful. However, their lack of proper armor leaves them vulnerable to most hostile Wasteland inhabitants. ''Broken Steel'' In Broken Steel, scavengers can be seen leading the Aqua Pura Caravans carrying it throughout the Capital Wasteland. Each Aqua Pura caravan is led by a generic scavenger merchant, along with an aqua pura brahmin and 2 bodyguards (consisting of either Rivet City security or Brotherhood of Steel). Interactions with the player character Interactions overview Inventory Locations Scavengers can be found throughout the Capital Wasteland in various fixed locations where they have set-up shop. These do not include random encounter locations where scavengers may appear. * In the barn east of Reclining Groves Resort Homes * In Lucky's, a red building southwest of Warrington station, near Tenpenny Tower. * East of Jocko's Pop & Gas stop and north of Signal Sierra Victor * On the scavenger's bridge, west of Falls Church Metro and north of Red Racer factory * Just west and up the hill from SatCom Array NW-07c, in the shelter of a fallen satellite dish. * The scavenger shack west of Hamilton's Hideaway * The scavenger's dock to the west bank of the Potomac River, southeast of Wilhelm's Wharf pointing towards Anchorage Memorial * Pennsylvania Avenue, southeast of the Freedom Street Station exit, with two guard dogs * At the Freedom Street station close to the exit to Metro Central. * In the scavenger ruins west of Fort Bannister, north of Charnel House. * In the concrete treehouse South of the Fairfax ruins * Radiation King in Georgetown * In a destroyed house northwest of Fort Independence, accompanied by a dog. * In a shelter underneath the Francis Scott Key Bridge between the Citadel and the D.C. Ruins. * In a ruined building southwest of Sewer waystation, next to the Talon Company camp. * In Hubris Comics, second floor. Notes * Several random encounters include scavengers. These encounters may be stationary or mobile, and the scavenger involved may not always provide merchants services. See the random encounter subsecton: Scavengers and Wastelanders for details. * Fixed scavenger locations that are not part of random encounters, do not respawn if killed. * The amount of money that is in a scavengers inventory during bartering will be on their person after being killed. This means that no matter how much money is paid for the wares, one can get 100% of their caps back. Appearances Scavengers appear in Fallout 3. Gallery Scavenger talking about Big Town.png|Scavenger referring to Big Trouble in Big Town quest Scavenger yao guai.jpg|Tamed yao guai following a scavenger Scavenger dog.jpg|Scavenger with his dog Scavenger Pack Brahmin.jpg|Scavenger with his pack brahmin FO3 Dukov endslide.jpg|Potomac fisherman in an endings slide Category:Fallout 3 human characters Category:Wasteland characters Category:Mesmerizable characters Category:Fallout 3 merchants de:Sammler pl:Szabrownik ru:Мародёр (Fallout 3) uk:Мародер